Sharp Turn
by Lex Noctis
Summary: The Republic City shows her different colors when Korra inadvertently stumbles into the dangerous and thrilling underbelly of the City. Entering the criminal underworld would be too much risk for her if not for the beautiful brunette Asami, who has her eye on Korra for her own reasons. (Modern AU, Korrasami, Opalvira)


**Fandom:** The Legend of Korra.

 **Pairing:** Korra / Asami Sato, Kuvira / Opal.

 **Warnings:** General warnings for the story: Explicit sexual content, death and violence, crude language, possible minor character death. Chapter warnings: none, just some adult language.

 **AN:** Hey LoK fandom! Here's something to celebrate the Korrasami Anniversary along with the ending of the show in a good (I hope) way! The story is my take on a Modern AU, more specifically the Crime genre. It follows the underground scene of the Republic City, mostly the street racing and other underground activities some of the characters are involved with. Think of it as a mash up of Fast & the Furious, Point Break and Need for Speed: Underground, which all had served as inspiration for this unverse.

 **World-building:** The continents of AtLA and LoK exist in the real world being located in the Pacific Ocean. The story takes place close to the present time, late spring of 2014. Republic City is a mix of Los Angeles and Hong Kong of early 2000s.

* * *

 _1\. Jogging and Drifting_

Blue running sneakers with white streaks on the sides pounded the pavement. The harsh asphalt was uneven in places, some nooks still retained the water from the morning rain. The serpentine road weaved right and left in smooth snake-like fashion. It was leveled even though it was gradually going uphill, every turn – another step up on the road surrounding the hillside all the way to the top.

Blue sneakers skidded a bit as their owner took a turn, scraping on the tough surface. Though, no matter how hard the soles hit the surface, the road remained unperturbed. It wasn't impressed by the speed or the endurance of the runner. The road didn't care how old the runner was, what they did for a living or if running made them feel happy or sad. The deserted stretch of the road illuminated only by the flickering lights of the city in the night's fresh air was simply there. All it cared about was that someone would pay it a visit once in awhile.

This time the runner visiting the road was a woman. Her rhythmically shifting sneakers were attached to muscular legs wrapped tightly in black yoga pants. Up above around her torso was a blue-gray hoodie, zipped up and with the hood thrown over her head. Bits of soft brown locks clung to her cheeks and forehead curling in different shapes. White wires of the iPod headphones were slithering from under the hood and disappearing into one of the hoodie front pockets. The sparse lighting had made it difficult to see her face, but judging by what could be seen – the skin of her hands and face, she was not a native of the city. Mocha skin contrasted daringly with the gray fabric of her hoodie and once the stronger gleam of a lantern caught her face, her bright aquamarine eyes shone through the dark.

Korra breathed in through the nose and pushed the air out of her mouth making rumbling sounds with her lips – not because it was better for her breathing rhythm, but just because she liked the feeling. She let out a breathy chuckle and her lips spread into a crooked grin. Korra absolutely loved to run at night. Not early in the mornings or at dawn, but at night. When the sun had already set for hours and the only lighting she could get was the flickering lights of the city and the glow of the stars up above, and that is if they were not clouded by, well, clouds.

She loved this stretch of road, too. There was barely anyone ever here, especially at night. Korra had discovered this place a couple of months back and had been coming back every other night since. The serpentine road zig-zagged up the hill and was a wonder for a run – both taxing and easy going, not to mention scenic. Her shoes pounded the asphalt surface to the accompaniment of the music from her old and beaten iPod. The lush bushes on the sides of the road rushed past, all the way up the last lap until they fell away and a large observation platform came into view. The main road tilted to the left in the direction of a prestigious country club, but the space to her right was flat and boarded by dark railing on the beton parapet. Several telescopes were built into it for the use of the public, not that many knew about this little place. Or so Korra thought.

Pulling the headphones out of her ears by the cords Korra slowly came to a halt at the edge of the platform. She inhaled the nights air and looked down at the city. The lights and shapes of the city center sprawled in the distance, across the river and around the crescent-shaped bay. Korra nodded and started her stretching routine. She gone through most of the exercises when the roar of multiple engines from the street at the base of the hill captured her attention.

Korra jogged back to the parapet and looked down.

"Whoa," she exhaled taken aback by the perfect view of what was going on below.

Cars roared and streamed into the street until it was jam packed with sleek vehicles. Those cars were not your average Joe's predictable Japanese import. Neither were those a bunch of pretentious high class automobiles, designed to show off the owner's wealth more than anything else. No, those were _racers_.

Korra watched as the street racers swiveled to the sides, formed a coordinated alley between the parked cars with such fluidity and precision, she had the urge to wolf whistle. The cars came to a stop, neon lights glowing, artful decals glowing in the night, doors opening to let the passengers out. Where the street was deserted not five minutes ago, now was a large group of people crowding around the different cars. An odd looking decked out van pulled up at the front. It opened the side-doors and what looked like giant speakers slid forward. Minute later the heavy beat emanated from them to the cheers of the crowd.

Korra watched as all kinds of people greeted each other. Different skin colors, different ways of clothing, strings of sentences in many languages – all mixed up together and none in the crowd seemed to care. Korra looked on with barely contained curiosity as small circles started forming around the cars, people slipping in about of those in the swirl of movement. Gorgeous and skimpy clad women strutted about or danced to the beat paired up with equally hot and not-quite-fully dressed guys. Though, as Korra's trained eye had spotted right away, not all pairs were a typical bi-gender combos, neither were all the pairs just that – pairs. Whoever had been drawn together, independent of anything other than the rhythmic beat of the music or the instinctive attraction, all were mixing and matching in the swirling, living, breathing organism of the dancing crowd. Those who were not dancing were engaged in animated conversations. On the side of the racers – hoods propped open revealing the sleek motors underneath, or forming tight circles of old friends meeting on just another unsanctioned and illegal race circuit.

Korra could not move away. Frankly, this look under the veil of Republic City underground scene was too fascinating to remember she had classes in the morning. Korra watched a group of racers congregate at what she surmised was the starting point of the race. There were some really interesting people there – of all walks of life by the looks of it, but the most prominent was one towering, heavily muscled figure. That guy was obviously the leader, or at least he seemed to be what with the way he effortlessly took charge to no one's descent. He was tall, dressed in jeans and a shirt with what looked like ripped off sleeves leaving his impressive arms on full display. His head was cleanly shaven, which somehow paired up nicely with the strongly sculpted jaw line. Korra would have guessed he was of mixed heritage, though his skin was darker it wasn't as dark as hers.

Her eyes traveled over the other racers in the group. They were just as fascinating as the taller man. Of different skin colors and cultural backgrounds they clearly had one thing in common – they were all in one way or the other part of Republic City's underworld. Thus some of those people were criminals. Well, all of them were if only just for participating in the street race, but Korra knew better than to stop imagining their unsavory activities at this race. There had to be more, much more. The bigger was her surprise when she spotted a woman standing next to the tall guy.

Korra looked up from the telescope she had used to get a better look at the racers. She glanced down at it not quite understanding how or when it had ended up in her hands. She wasn't peeping at those people, no definitely not. That would be creepy. Korra was just so curious. Nothing like that ever existed in any of the places she had lived before. And despite the quite obvious danger of being caught, she was not letting this chance to to waste. Korra was never one to let fear or even general common sense of straying away from danger deter her. It just wasn't in her nature. She loved the extreme sports and the thrill of being at the edge of what's possible for a human, and right now she could feel her adrenaline raising, filling her up with anticipation and buzzing energy, even after that run.

Grinning broadly Korra lowered her eye to the telescope again and swiveled it a bit to find that group of people. Then were standing closer now and she couldn't see the woman from behind the others. Only glimpses were visible from time to time as the crowd moved like one being. There were other girls walking around, but something about that brunette had captured Korra's eyes like nothing else. She managed to make out the wave of silky black tresses falling down her shoulders to the middle of the back. Aside from that she managed to see that the woman was wearing camouflage pants with many pockets that still clung tightly to her thighs, those pants disappeared into high leather boots wrapping around her calves. She wore a high collared leather jacket, but that was all Korra could make out. The woman had some kind of magical ability to stay either covered by the others or with her back to the platform where Korra stood. It was beginning to irritate Korra and yet she kept at it, there was something, something she could not identify, that drew her to that female racer, some kind of a mystery. Korra had no idea who she was, where she came from, what her voice sounded like, or hell what sue really looked like up close instead of through the eye of a telescope. But she couldn't help but wonder.

The crowd swirled and a lean guy surrounded by what Korra could only call lackeys had said something that was supposed to be rude to the woman that had peaked Korra's interest. The tall, muscled boss-man was talking to someone else a ways away, but Korra saw the people around that woman tensing up. Whatever that jerk had said must have been a taunt. And the female racer just shrugged it off. Korra couldn't quite figure out if this was a typical exchange for this sort of gathering, though by the outraged faces of the onlookers as the guy with the fancy haircut continued to talk, she surmised that it wasn't. The woman shook her hand and produced a tight roll of cash from her front jacket poker. The jerk giggled and made the same gesture, though his money was wrapped in what looked like diamond encrusted platinum clip. _Charming_ , thought Korra. It seems that guy was one arrogant jerk. They talked some more and then one of the Latino guys next to the female racer – a shorter man with shaved head and a goatee – took a step forward and took the money from both of them. The smug, shiteating grin did not leave the rude guys face, which made Korra suddenly angry ok that mystery woman's behalf. Her target of interest turned on her heels, sending her hair to whip around yet shoulders, the flip of inky tresses making Korra's heart give a unexpected thump. All she was able to catch a glimpse of upturned red lips before the brunette stalked to what Korra assumed was her ride.

It was a sleek black race car with crimson and golden decals and neon lights shining from underneath. The decals of cogs and some kind of mechanical pattern covered the car's hood and sides. Korra curiously traded the sharp lines and managed to miss the moment when the woman turned towards her to get into her ride. The car door closed and Korra clicked her tongue in annoyance she wasn't quite aware of. Now it was too late. The windows of her car were tinted and it was impossible to see anything in the inside. Korra sighed as she watched on anyway. The black racer moved up the street until it came side to side with a toxic green car. It had white tribal markings for decals and Korra scowled at the smug man waving to the crowd from his window. He likely had no idea what any of those patterns meant.

She kept her eye on the black car instead watching it move smoothly along the alleyway formed by the other cars. When both vehicles stopped, she curiously observed as the same man who took their money waved to both drivers waiting for confirmation. Korra could only see the guy in the green racer nodding, only on hand on the week, the other running through his fancy haircut. _What an ass_ , thought Korra again, but then she saw a tall Asian girl walk in front of the two cars with a large white cloth in her hands. She was wearing high boots and a short shorts and branded tank top combo that left little to the imagination, however despite the enticing view Korra almost choked when it hit her where both the cars and the girl were standing.

The beginning of the road uphill. The very one she had just used for her run. Which meant...

Which meant the race would go up to where Korra was standing that very moment. And she will be able to see all of it.

Korra looked up from the telescope as the engines roared and the crowd cheered. The flag girl leaned forward running her hands with the white flag along her front, then pulling them up above her head and to the sides. There was a beat of rising tension...

...and then she let go of the cloth.

The racers roared and lunged forwards with the white smoke billowing from under the screening tires.

 **. . .**

 _Yes!_ Asami easily overtook the smug idiot on the first hard turn of the road. The tires of her car screeched against the asphalt, smoke bellowed behind her and in Tahno's face. Her red lips curved into a satisfied smirk as she gripped the clutch and pressed on the gas. Asami knew her car inside-out, she build it from the ground up, every detail, every screw, every connection. Her baby could do miracles.

The car rushed along the road uphill. Tahno's green racer was trailing after her just feet away. Asami had to give it to him, at least the wimp was giving her a fight. Not that even his best effort was anything close to a true challenge for her. She was entirely in her element.

The speed, roaring of the engine, the roll of the tires beneath her, striking surroundings sweeping by in blurred, hardly recognizable images – oh, the rush of _this_! Momentarily Asami had forgotten all about the pesky contender trailing behind. A blinding smile split her face, her eyes narrowed in concentration. The perfect moment of speed and control! This was why she took part in this underground scene. The few seconds when woman and machine are perfectly in balance. Clutch, turn, more speed, tight grip on the wheel, blurry streaks of lights rushing past. The feeling of the world condensing to the car and the road and her own skill. It was a true sense of freedom, the perfection of physics. The speed and acceleration, pressure of the tires and hardness of the road. Holding the beast of a car she painstakingly put together in her palm, guiding it, merging with it as the race called out to her. This was what Asami loved so much about racing. Those ten seconds of absolute perfection, tangible representation of beauty of engineering, the majesty of mathematics bending to her will, or rather the other way around. Feeling like a part of the universe with all of its laws and rules, being connected in the most unique way possible.

Two racing cars drove side by side all the way up the hillside to the wide space next to the observation platform. This was the point where they could turn around and charge down the road to the spot where the race began, it becoming the finish line as well. Asami jumped the last few feet uphill at full speed, then as the platform opened up, she swiveled. Playing the gas, breaks, transmission, the pressure of the tires and weight of the chassis, all of her car like it was a musical instrument, Asami pulled into a long, wide drift turning her car around in a smooth curve. The cloud of white smoke followed the rear of her car in accompaniment to the screeching of tires. She looked at the observation spot and saw a shadow of a person standing there, at the mounted telescope.

The time slowed down as her hands did their job on instinct and in the few seconds it took Asami to make a crescent-shaped turn she stole a glance at the accidental witness to her race. She eyes caught a sight of leggings and a hoodie – the girl in question had probably been on a midnight run. She didn't have time to see any more, but the shockingly awed posture of the girl served to intensify her smile. More feeling with the back of her head and just in the very corner of her peripheral vision, Asami knew that Tahno messed up his turn. He had decelerated whereas Asami, taking advantage of her drift, slammed the gas as soon as her car was lined up with the road down the hillside again.

Dark car with gold-red splashes of decals swiveled into another turn of the road drifting along the right side. Asami gripped the wheel, her hand floated down to the clutch. The drift continued on and on. Asami pushed her racer precisely enough to keep sliding up the road using already reached momentum to keep up the best speed without slowing down at the turns. She concentrated on the road only humoring her pride when the finish line was in sight. Asami glanced in the rearview mirror to see the green-white racer many feet behind. She was not just going to beat the idiot, she was going to humiliate him. And it wasn't a nice and proper thing to do, but Asami was feeling particularly good about that. Not that being prim and proper was her forte anyways.

Her car blazed past the line where she started, turned and drifted in place. She smirked at the shouts and wooing of the crowd. Her maneuver was so on the money, she pulled to a stop surrounded by people yet not having bumped a single one of them.

She waited exactly two seconds before opening her door and getting out – just in time to see Tahno pull up to the finish line. The other racers surrounded the car congratulating her. Asami smiled and leaned against the side of her car waiting on Marcus and Tahno to join her and get her winnings. Tahno slammed his door in anger and glared at her as he made it towards her at a crawling pace. Marcus, who appeared out of nowhere at Asami's right was chuckling and running his fingers over his goatee.

"That asshole really is a sore loser," he murmured under his breath in her direction trying to cover it up with his hand.

Asami almost snorted at the sour expression on Tahno's face, but she steadied her features instead. Marcus was supposed to be impartial, or at least not outright biased one way or the other since he was the one who held on to the cash. Though, she completely agreed with the statement. Once Tahno got closer he folded his arms across his chest and jerked his head to move the fringe out of his eyes.

"We have a winner! Here's your winnings, girl, right here!"

Marcus took out the money he was given and handed first her own roll of cash to Asami and then, then he stopped and ran a finger through the stack of bills he got from Tahno. Marcus clicked his tongue and looked up at the sour racer.

"Well, well, well. We seem to have a problem. This here is just 2G. And 2G was a buy-in. But you wanted to raise the stakes, didn't you, Tahno? You owe the lady two large."

"I don't recall agreeing to that," snarled the guy, his lips coming to form a petulant sneer.

Asami huffed in annoyance. He was not going to wiggle out of this one. Marcus and a handful of other racers heard the bet. Tahno called her a shit driver, not a racer and insinuated that she would be better as one of his sluts, perched on his lap rather than behind the wheel. Among other colorful things. Asami raised her brow at the click of bimbos that followed Tahno around and taunted him to put his money where his mouth is. And now he wanted to back out!

Marcus tilted his head, "I've heard the bet. You owe Asami two grand. Now, how about you do as–"

"Fuck you, _amigo_ , I don't have to do shit! This bitch cheated!"

Asami narrowed her eyes and the slur and insinuation, that was it, this was just about enough! She saw out of the corner of her eye that Marcus squared his jaw and bunched up his shoulders. Asami pushed up from the car, however before she could open her mouth a heavy hand landed on her shoulder. It squeezed and put some pressure on it. Asami huffed out a breath, but then she let that muscled arm push her back in the previous position.

The towering figure of Dave emerged from the crowd around them, all the more intimidating as people were parting for him like waves. Dave took another step and looked Tahno up and down. His face remained mostly neutral, but it was plain he wasn't impressed.

"Hey, now," he rumbled, the timbre of his voice low and rolling like one of a big wildcat. "Tahno, you're making a scene. If you don't have the cash, you can pay back later. Making a fuss never helped anyone to get out of their debts. Go cool off."

And Dave turned away from the fuming man to stir up a conversation with Marcus.

Tahno glared at his turned back. Furiously curling his lip he muttered as if to himself, but still loud enough to be heard above the music and running engines, "Yeah, since ' _The Boulder_ ' tells me to behave that makes it all better!"

All eyes were immediately on him. Tahno paled, his brain finally catching up with his mouth. He swallowed and visibly shrunk fixing his eyes upon the tensed up wide back. Dave stood motionless for a moment, turned away from most if the crowd, though the expression on Marcus' face, who could see Dave's, was telling. The tall man let out a long breath, reminding Asami a bull, just before it would charge, more than usual.

In one motion Dave turned his whole body to face Tahno and growled, "What did you just call me, punk?"

"Aa... Um... Sorry, Dave! I didn't mean that!" Backpedaled Tahno losing all of his blister.

"Now get the fuck out of here!" threw at him Dave, pointing towards the road. "I don't wanna see your face one more fucking second today! And if by the next race you haven't paid back Asami in full, I will personally tie your tongue in a knot and feed it right up your ass!"

Tahno gulped, his eyes flickered to the sides sizing up the mood of the crowd, which definitely wasn't in his favor. He let out a hissing breath through clenched teeth, straightened his spine and turned on his heel. Flipping his long fringe he motioned to his clique and got into his green racer without another word. Accompanied by the roar of engines several cars sped up from the site, Tahno's toxic racer leading the charge.

Someone in the group of people around Asami chuckled. Then another. Soon the laughing melted into the heavy Latina beat of the music. Dave was still standing in the same spot, his eyes narrowed and impressive fists closed, but his figure was now projecting that calmness he pride himself on. _Like a freaking Zen Master_ , thought Asami pushing off of her car to get closer to her friend.

"He will want to retaliate for this, girl."

"Let him try. He should have thought before running his mouth. Tahno is just a fucking idiot with delusions of grander."

"That, he is," nodded Dave smiling.

"Yeah, and maybe next time when he acts like an asshole-"

"Which would be always," budged in Marcus from her other side.

Asami ignored his interrupting continuing offhandedly, "I will not race him, but just kick his ass."

The comment prompted Dave to laugh. "I'd pay to see that," he said flexing his shoulders, much more relaxed.

Someone called Marcus over and they ended up standing alone at the edge of the crowded space. One way or the other the attention of the people had shifted away from them. The next race was about to begin, other bets were put forth, people danced and talked. Everything settled into the usual swirling business. Asami observed the seeming chaos of the meet up with a smirk. She really loved this scene. Glancing around the sides she let her eyes trail over the racing beasts parked along the street. All the rumbling engines and neon lights, sleek lines of tuned up chassis' and artful decals. Absolutely beautiful. Then her eyes were drawn by the dancing crowd, the living, breathing organism of moving together people. Hot people, she reminded herself as her eyes traced the curves of girls strutting past in some particularly delectable attire or rather lack thereof. Asami grinned like a cat trapped in a whole damned cage full of canaries. She pulled her arms above her head, linked her fingers and stretched feeling each muscle in her back and shoulders answering to the stretch, not to mention the _knick-knacks_ her joints were singing. A pleased groan floated off her lips. That hit just the right spot! She let her arms fall to her sides and rolled her shoulders along with a few tilts of her neck. Asami straightened and exhaled, her eyes opening up to catch Dave, and quite a number of others, staring at her.

"What?" Asami raised her brow feigning innocence. "Is my make up smudged? What's up with the staring?"

The onlookers immediately resumed their activities. Dave chuckled shaking his head. "You know, princess, were you not batting for the other team I would have been hitting on you right now."

"God, Dave! Stop it." Asami laughed easily at the jab punching his muscled shoulder. "I'd have to let you down easy either way, so be happy you can blame the whole 'playing for the other team' excuse."

"Can you really blame me? Or anyone? Have you seen you?" he bared his blinding teeth and corners of his eyes wrinkled with mirth, "At least I'm still a better driver. Have to find comfort in that fact."

"Ha-fuckin'-ha! Dream on, big guy!" Asami laughed harder, then she looked down to where an elegant watch was wrapped around her wrist. "Well, no matter how fun this has been, I have to split."

"Really?" Dave raised his brow in his trademarked way. "Two races and you're off? The night's just starting!"

"I gotta meet a friend. I don't back out of my promises. _You_ should know, big guy."

"Hah, yeah, don't I know it," he nodded, then as if solving a puzzle his frown cleared being replaced by a knowing grin. "Tell the Iron Lady I said 'hi', will ya? She owns me five grand for the last bet at the Arena."

"Sure thing. It's only gonna annoy her, but that's the price of being so competitive." Asami had already turned away putting her hand in the air in a goodbye salute. "See you!"

She strolled to her car waving goodbye to some other friends, excluding Marcus and his guys, who only regarded fist bumps as an acceptable form of greeting slash saying goodbye. Still, two minutes later she was back in her racer, strapped in and rolling away from the High Hills. As Asami took the turn towards the bridge into the neighborhoods closer to the city-center, her mind flashed back to that sole witness on the observation deck. Asami's lips stretched to form a wide smile. The girl was so very different from the other racers. They knew exactly what was going on, all the technical aspects of the race, her and Tahno's history. That girl had no idea, she looked like a complete stranger to the scene, just happening to be in the right spot at the right time. Though, what really made Asami think if her on her way home was the reaction she spotted. She had her eyes on the girl for a few seconds, she couldn't even make out her face hidden in the shadows of her hoodie, but Asami had seen the body language. She saw the clenched fists and stretched out posture, that girl was almost standing on her tippy-toes to get a better look. She had been so obviously into the race. What Asami found surprising was how much she hoped the stranger was rooting for her and not Tahno.

What an interesting night! And it wasn't even over yet. Asami pressed the gas and her car shot along the street, tail lights blazing.

 **. . .**

Korra watched the race from her spot atop the hill. She could see most of the course. Elevation of the observation platform she's chosen to stretch on had served her well. Two aggressively competing racers had been there, in the palm of her hand. With wide eyes she watched the whole race. As the green car tried to overtake the black and red-golden one to no avail. However, every time it seemed like the guy had a chance her heart tensed up. She did not even notice how her hands balled up into fists in front of her chests. Unconsciously she started to cheer for the beautiful girl to win, to show that jerk his place before the race even began!

She felt as if her heart was going to jump out of her chest as the sleek black racer jumped off the road and took a wide turn right next to her. She probably could have seen the driver a bit better and up-close if those windows were not tinted. Though, despite the tinted shade Korra could almost physically feel the driver's eyes on her. When the race ended with the black car speeding through the finish line and turning on the spot in the cloud of white smoke, she let out a huge breath she did not knew she was holding. That was...

"Wow," breathed out Korra. That was freaking amazing.

She watched on as the girl got out of her racer and waited for the rude guy. This was the first time she stood in full view of Korra's telescope and – damn! – was she gorgeous. Korra stared at the perfect oval of her face, the bright green eyes, straight nose, and lips as if dipped in blood. When she smirked in response to something one if her friends said, Korra had to avert her gaze, though she wasn't really sure why.

So instead she turned her scope to the guy who lost, and well deserved. Though, he wasn't looking like a humble loser, not by a long shot. Korra growled as the guy started cursing, giggled when he was promptly put in his place by that mountain of a man. After the green racer took off, Korra turned her attention back to the female racer, which was clearly a mistake. She was stretching! Korra gulped and dropped the telescope. It swung away from her and she straightened up having to make do with the view from the platform. She kept her eyes on the woman until she bid her goodbyes, climbed into her car and left the street in a rush if black, crimson and gold streaks.

Korra looked after the speeding away car until it completely disappeared from view. There was something surprisingly fascinating about this woman, something that made her stand out in a big way among all the other racers. Korra could not put her finger on why was she so disappointed because of the fact that, most likely, she will never see that female racer again. And there was something hiding beneath that feeling of disappointment, an unclear and confusing jumble of barely formed emotions. Which only served to further bemuse Korra. She wasn't one of those people who couldn't accept reality the way it is, she had always prided herself on being rational and level-headed when it came to seeing what was really going on in the world, regardless of her explosive temper and at times brazen attitude. Though, that part she was working on.

Korra snorted and out a loud, unrestrained bark of laughter. This was insane, she became way too caught up in the curiosity of the mysterious racing scene. It wasn't like she had nothing going on in her life to just keep gawking at it all, no matter how cool the cars and people appeared to be.

She took her phone out of the front pocket of her hoodie and looked down at the screen. The light from it illuminated her face. The bright blue eyes and a crooked impish grin still plastered across her face. Though, it did wane a bit once Korra saw the big numbers on the screen. Two thirty two in the morning!

"Crap," Korra muttered under her breath.

That left her with maybe four hours of sleep for the night. And one of her least favorite courses at eight. She sighed and pulled her earbuds out. If she gave it a bit more than usual, perhaps Korra could make it home in less time. There were a couple of shortcuts she could use. Korra took some deep breaths as she put her headphones in, made some simple stretches and shot off. She took a small, somewhat overgrown trail to the right of the hillside road.

As her feet fell into familiar rhythm, Korra's mind flickered back to the beautiful brunette. She knew there was no chance for them to ever see each other again, let alone meet properly and yet...

Years later Korra would often wonder thinking back to that moment just how wrong could someone be proven. The universe sure loves its irony. Because not only was Korra going to meet that mystery woman again, it was going to happen soon. Sooner than anyone could expect in either of their places.

Be it as it may though, at that point Korra let her feet do the talking, her blue sneakers hitting the earthy trail as assuredly as they pounded the pavement at the turn of the evening. She felt the steady, familiar rhythm take over, her breathing and movement combined with the running playlist she compiled for herself clearing her head of all the worries. Even the thoughts of impending lecture and the image of the girl, who curiously had worked its way into her brain had been pushed away for the moment. This was one of the things Korra loved about running the most. The sheer physicality of it, thoughtless and straightforward to the tee. Her legs and feet moved on their own, muscles straining and lungs pushing the air. It was like she was an engine, one if those racing cars, but different. And cars had no patience for existential crisis's or mysterious strangers.

All Korra had to do was run, everything else could wait till morning.


End file.
